When it Rains
by Nikkibear624
Summary: What happens when Jade finds Tori on the side of the road? Will Jade and Beck be able to help Tori pick up the pieces? Not for the kiddies..sorry! This is a Tori/Jade/Beck story meaning at the end of it all three of then will be romantically involved.
1. When it Rains

******Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. Although if I did the show would not be ending!**

**A/N**:While Jade can still be a bitch, I'm going to be showing a slightly softer side to her but I think I stay true to character. This is just a preview/prolog..enjoy! Also, no beta so any mistakes are mine. Sorry!

* * *

"I wonder where Tori is?" Cat pipes up.

"Yeah, I could use some more eye candy."

"Rex!" Robbie squeaks out embarassed.

"Who cares." Jade puts her feet up on the couch and sits sideways, leaning into Beck. Everyone made plans to hang out at Becks after school but Tori wanted to run home and change. It might have something to do with Jade spilling her drink in Tori's lap but who knows? "She probobly saw it was about to rain," and in her southern voice adds, "I couldn't possibly go out in weather like this."

"What are you talking about? It not going to rain." As soon as Robbie finishes saying that they hear thunder.

"I'll text her." Andre says. A few minutes later they still hasn't been a responce. "Guess she's busy."

"I wanna take a shower in the rain."

"Maybe when its not thundering Cat."

"Really? Yay!" Cat bounces in her seat and claps her hands. They spend the rest of their time laughing and having fun; waiting until the worst of the storm has passed.

Jade was the last one to leave, leaning up to give Beck a kiss she pulls her jacket closed. Beck opens the door for her and she runs though the light rain to get to her car. She honks twice after getting in then pulls out and heads home.

After a few minutes of driving Jade turns down a side street and sees something laying on the side of the road. Pulling up next to it she sees its a person, a girl. She hits her four ways and gets out.

"Hello," she nudges the girl with her boot. The girl moans and rolls onto her side. Jades eyes widen as she sees her, "Tori. Tori!" She bends down.

"Go away Jade." She make a sound at the strachiness of her voice.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Jade reaches for her and trys to help her sit up.

"No!" Tori pushes away from her, "No hospital."

"Okay, no hospital but come on before you freeze to death." Jade helps her into the car and turns the heater all the way up before driving away.


	2. I'll Fix These Broken Things

Before I give you all chapter two I first want to say THANK YOU to all of you who have followed/reviewed/favorited my story! You have no idea how happy that made me. I have never had that many notices pop up into my e-mail before! lol If I didn't answer your review I'm sorry! I swear I read it, its just I got so happy I wanted to type up some more for you all.

Second, I want to give you all a warning. This story is dealing with rape..well, what comes after. I won't be going into details (at least I don't plain on it but if I do I will give you a warning) If this bothers you then please don't read any farther. I'm sad to see you go but I rather you leave then read something that will upset you. Still with me?

Oh-I have no beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Jade's POV

Pulling up to the house I shut my car off and look at Tori, who hasn't said anything the whole ride. At least her teeth have stopped chattering. I grab my phone and quickly send out a text, A few seconds later Beck is standing beside my car under an umbrella. Rolling my window down I ask, "Your parents still aren't home right?"

"Yeah," he leans down, "Tori?" She flinches. Before he can say anything else I open my door, forcing him to take a step back.

"Go start a warm bath." I take the umbrella. "Make sure its not hot!" I slam my door. "Sorry baby," I slid my hand across the hood as I walk over to the other side "Out." I say as I open the door.

She follows me into Beck's parents house without saying anything. I slide my shoes and wet jacket off looking at Tori. She hasn't moved from the doorway. I huff as I bend down and take her sandals off. I hear Beck moving around in the guest bathroom and lead her to it.

"Go make soup." I say as I walk in. He leaves without saying a word. I test the water temperature and I take a breath before moving over to Tori. Slowly I turn her around and unzip the back of her dress then lead her into the tub. After, I grab a bottle from the medicine cabinet and walk out of the room, leaving the door open.

Walking into the kitchen I see Beck standing there holding the soup. I take it from him and walk over to the counter. "Tori said Tylenol makes her fall asleep right?" I ask taking two tablets out and crushing them.

"Jade.."

"Drop it Beck." I cut him off before he could finish as I sprinkle the Tylenol over the soup and stir it up.

Beck follows me back towards the bathroom. I step in and slide her dress out with my foot.

"Time to eat!" I step closer to her.

"Not hungry."

"Did I ask if you were hungry?" I sit on the side of the tub. "Open or I'll force you to open."

Tori looks at me for a moment before opening her mouth. I get half the bowl into her before she falls asleep. I set the bowl down near the sink and pull the plug draining the tub. After its empty I turn the tap on letting the water run. I'm grabbing the soap and washcloth when I hear movement behind me and see two sets of clothes being set down beside me. Only then do I realize I'm still in my wet clothes and I'm cold. Dropping the cloth I stand up and strip my clothes off. I grab the towel Beck is holding, quickly drying myself off before redressing. Beck grabs my pile of wet clothes and leaves as I go back to cleaning Tori and trying to ignore the brushing on her legs.

After I'm done I call Beck to help me dry her off and dress her. He picks her up and carries her back to his place. Stopping by the door to grab our shoes I look outside and I'm glad to see it has stopped raining.

* * *

"Jade-"

"Drop it," I cut him off as I fix her hair.

"Look, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I grab the light blanket he keeps for me at the end of the bed and cover her.

Turning I glare at my boyfriend and pull him away from the bed. "She said no hospital."

"When do you ever do as your told? She was raped Jade. Raped!"

"You think I don't know that?" I exclaimed. "I'm the one who found her. You didn't see her laying there. I'm the one who washed her, not you! _I'm_ the one who saw every bruse. Washed the blood from her legs." My voice wavers as images start flashing before my eyes.

Opening my eyes, _When did I close them?_ I find myself in Becks lap sitting on the floor. He's gently rocking us back and forth. Sitting up I rub my eyes and when I pull my hands back I find make-up on them.

"Gross."

"No your not." Beck pushes some hair behind my ear.

"I bet I look like a raccoon."

"I like raccoons. I think they're pretty." He says as he helps me up. "Go wash up."

"Thought you said I look pretty."

"I said raccoons are pretty." I huff as his teasing. Stopping in the doorway I turn to him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

* * *

End Notes: Still sticking with me? This is a little longer then the first chapter (2 pages) The next chapter is 3 pages but I want to get chapter 5 written before I post it. It shouldn't be too long. Promise! I'm almost done with Ch. 4. :) Chapter title comes from a Marron 5 song called This Love

If you or someone you know has been raped please get help. If you or someone you know has been assaulted- know you have options. 24-hour hotline 1-800-870-5905

*Tylenol can be very dangerous. Use only for reasons written on bottle. Don't do like Jade. Ty!*


	3. Chapter 3

Anyone still with me? I hope I didn't scare you all away! I just finished typing up chapter 5 and I'm in the middle of writting chapter 6. Once 6 is finished I'll have Ch. 4 posted up. :)

******Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

Tori's POV

* * *

I wake up and can tell right away I'm not in my bed. The light is different. Even without opening my eyes I can tell. I try to think back to last night. 'What happened?' Water, I remember water, a bath I think and..Jade?

My eyes snap open and there she is. Laying on her side, head propped up with her hand. "Mornin' Sunshine"

I stare at her dumbfounded trying to figure our why and where I am. Looking around I notice we're at Beck's, in Beck's bed. 'Wait, Becks..I remember..' My eyed get big and I push past Jade. Ignoring the thump behind me I barely make it to the bathroom before I'm sick.

Taking a few steps to the sink I rinse my mouth out. I wince as I look up into the mirror. "I look like shit and.."I look down at myself confused, "Yep. I'm wearing Jade's clothes."

I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom. Knowing I can't hide in there forever. Beck is sitting up on the couch rubbing his eye. I look towards the bed, Jade is sitting on it with her arms crossed. She glares at me for a minute before moving the covers back.

"Come back to bed."

"What? What time is it? I've gotta get home! Where are my clothes!" I can feel myself starting to get worked up.

"Relax Vega, I texted your mom asking if you could stay at Cats."

"Oh," I glance over at Beck to see him trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Now Tori." I walk over to the bed and climb in.

* * *

Opening my locker I try to smother a yawn as I reach in for my history textbook. Just as I grab it hands come up and cover my eyes. I scream and barely notice the higher pitched scream behind me. I turn around to find my red headed friend.

"Cat!"

"Hi Tori! Why'd you scream?"

"You scared me! Why'd you scream?"

"I thought you saw a spider." I blink trying to understand her logic. 'I haven't gotten enough sleep for this.'

"Ladies, what's up? Tori, missed you yesterday."

"Tori saw a spider."

"It wasn't a spider. Sorry Andre, I was feeling sick Sunday and didn't get much sleep so my mom let me stay home." I answer leaning next to my locker.

"You okay?"

"Yep." I yawn.

"What's with all the screaming?" We look to see Beck and Jade walking towards us.

"Tori saw a spider." Andre answered.

"There was no spider!" I grab the book and slam my locker closed storming off. I make it half way down the hall before I'm stopped by Sinjin standing in front of me.

"I like Spiders."

"No Spiders!" I push past him and head to class.

* * *

I make it home only to find out my parents are getting read to head out of town for the week. I grab an apple, mumble goodbye and head up to my room.

Finishing the apple I grab my pjs and head for the shower. The good thing about them leaving is I can stay in for as long as I want. It is how I spent most of Monday too, in the shower, trying to feel clean. I can feel the water getting cold but I can't stop washing. No matter how long I stay under here I don't feel any cleaner. I slide down the side of the shower as my tears start to fall.

"TORI!" I hear the handle jiggle and Trina slaps the door. "I've been home an hour and you've been in there the whole time! I gotta pee! Tori!" She bangs on the door as I reach over to turn the water off. I see myself shaking and I can feel how cold I've gotten.

"Tori!"

"Alright! Hang on."

"Finally! I've been banging for fifteen minutes. Hurry!" I ignore her as I finish drying off and get dressed. Wrapping my hair in another towel I open the door and push past her.

After brushing out my hair, I hang the wet towel over my mirror covering the view. Standing there I debate taking a Tylenol. Shaking my head I lay down. 'That's a dangours idea Tori.'

* * *

End note: So there's Tori's POV. What do ya think? Also, I'm looking for a beta. Someone to make sure everything flows and to bounce ideas off of and if anyone could come up with a good song title/lyric for this chapter you get major props in my next post!

If you or someone you know has been raped please get help. If you or someone you know has been assaulted- know you have options. 24-hour hotline 1-800-870-5905

*Tylenol can be very dangerous. Use only for reasons written on bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! First day back to work. Can't you tell how happy I am? (Anyone know how many school days there are until Winter Break?)

Before I post chapter four I wanted to say I've gotten a couple reviews about Tori going to her parents/police and how its not her fault. I agree with you 100%. **It is not her fault** and I personally don't agree with how Tori (and Jade for that matter) are handling it but if they went to the cops asap there wouldn't be a story. If you or someone you know has been raped PLEASE don't wait. Tori will end up telling an adult about it but its not going to be any time soon.

On a happier note I have a beta! *waves to Medlie Skyth* The mistakes are still mine and mine alone though. She pointed them out and I most likely missed them

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I gasp sitting up in the bed. I glance at the clock, 2:41a.m. Great, I slept an hour. Flopping back down I stare at my ceiling. Before I can over think it I reach for my pearphone and text Jade.

**I can't sleep.**

A few minutes later my phone beeps.

**What do you want me to do about it? Sing you a lullaby?**

Before I could type a reply I hear another beep.

** Sorry, be outside in 15. Don't make me wait or I'll wake up the neighborhood.**

I lay there for a minute and debate texting her back. Finally I get up and start gathering my stuff. Making sure I have clothes for in the morning I write a note to Trina saying I caught a ride with someone else and leave it in the kitchen before heading out the door. The last thing I need is Jade waking up Trina.

I've been sitting out here for a few minutes, and Jade still hasn't shown. Standing up I turn to grab my stuff and head back inside when I hear a car pull up. Grabbing my things, I head towards the car only pausing when I notice its not Jade but Beck.

"Hey" he backs out after I'm in and buckled and starts heading towards his place. I sit holding my stuff in my lap, trying not to show how uncomfortable I am. "Nice pants." I look down at my fuzzy blue pajama bottoms and touch one of the penguins.

"Thanks," I glance at him quickly before going back to staring out the window. "Not that I'm not thankful, but..."

"Why am I driving Jade's car?" Beck finishes. I nod. "I wake up faster then Jade, takes her a bit, so…"

"Its safer for you to drive."

"Yep."

I open my mouth before quickly closing it and biting my lip.

"What?" he pulls up to a stop sign and looks over at me.

"It's just...If I would have known..."I let out a little huff, "If I would have known she was spending the night I wouldn't have texted."

"Why? We were just sleeping. Jade spends most of her nights here." I look up to see him pull her car in behind his truck. "Come on." We get out and head towards the RV. He opens the door and motions me inside.

Walking in I see Jade laying in bed. She looks asleep. Beck stops behind me, standing near the couch. I look at him before glancing back at Jade. She is holding the blanket up, her eyes still closed.

"I can take the couch." I walk towards it.

"Get in Vega. I'm getting cold." I look back to Beck and he nods towards the bed. I sigh and climb in. I can feel some of the tension leave me; I feel safer here. Rolling onto my stomach I ignore the tear that falls. I hear Jade shift and she starts rubbing my back. I shift closer and tensely put my arm around her. After a few minutes she starts to hum a lullaby and I can't stop the snort that escapes. She freezes then goes back to rubbing my back, quietly.

* * *

Rolling over I stretch, not wanting to wake up. Turning my head I look at Jade who is still asleep. I sit up as I hear the bathroom door open. Looking over, I see Beck walking out wearing a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck. I look down at my hands and try to figure out what to do.

"Showers all yours," he says after he sits down on the couch.

"Thanks," I make my way around Jade and go towards my clothes. "Does Jade need to use it?" The last thing I want to do is be in Jade's way first thing in the morning. Something tells me she is not a morning person.

Beck checks his watch before answering, "You have thirty minutes." I nod and head into the bathroom.

**_~~Later that week~~_**

"Hey Tori!" I look up from my lunch to see Cat heading towards me.

"What's up Cat?"

"Wanna spend the night? My parents have taken my brother out of town for a doctors visit."

"Umm..sure" I bite my lip wondering how I'm going to make it through the night. It's Friday, meaning its been a few days since I've had a good nights sleep. Last night I woke Trina up with my screaming. I'm going to have to find a way to stay awake at Cat's. No way I could do that to her without having to explain. They've already commented about how jumpy I've been. Although, I've gotten better around Andre and Robbie. The bell rings and Cat and I head towards Sikowits' class.

* * *

Oops..running late for work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Sleepover at Cat's

I was going to wait and post this tomorrow morning but I didn't want to wait. :)

Some people have asked if Beck and Jade know what happened to Tori. The answer is yes but neither are real sure on what to do about it meaning she won't go to the police. They are trying to get her to talk about it.

Sorry its a short chapter but I cut part of it off because it fit better with the next chapter. Promise it'll be out soon!

TY to my beta!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Ready?" Cat asks Tori as she and Jade walk up.

"Ready for what?" Jade asks.

"Tori is spending the night!"

"Really?" Jade looks over at me as she crosses her arms.

"Yep."

"Wanna-"

"No," Jade cuts her off. "I rather eat dirt."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Cat grabs my hand and leads me away. I look back at Jade and she just stares are me. "Oh, I got to stop at the gas station. We can get ice cream!"

* * *

Wandering around the store I wait for Cat to finish pumping gas. _How did she pass her test when all I can do and hit an old lady in a wheel chair?_ I shake my head and turn down the next isle. Getting to the end of it I see a stand for 5 hour energy drink. Grabbing some, I head towards the ice cream. Grabbing two pints, I make my way up front and pay for them before heading out to the car.

* * *

"So wanna talk about it?"

"Bout what?" I scoop another spoonful of ice cream.

"Whatever is bothering you."

I look over at her. "What would be bothering me?"

"I don't know but you're jumpy and dressing differently."

"I'm not dressing differently." I look down at my clothes, "Okay, so they're a little baggy."

"Bag lady like."

"Not bag lady. This shirt is Trina's."

"Why are you wearing Trina's clothes?" Cat asks as she makes a face.

"Just trying something new." I can see she's about to ask another question and I try to find a way to distract her, "So you got the part in Sikowitz' play?"

"Yeah, I play a girl who gets stuck on a boat with a monkey and coconuts!"

"Really?"

Cat nods around a spoonful of ice cream. "Yeah, Sikowitz wanted to use a real monkey but Helen said no, so Robbie is playing the monkey."

"Cool. I can't wait to see it."

"Its going to be great but Sikowitz keeps stealing the coconuts. He says we can use bowling balls. Robbie and I are going to paint them Monday after school. Tori, do you like to paint?"

"Can't say that I do." I can see where this is going, and I am not spending Monday afternoon stuck in a classroom with Robbie, Cat and Rex. "Aww. Wanna help anyway?"

"Sorry, I got plans."

"Really what?"

"Uh, they're a secret."

"You can tell me! I won't tell. Promise!"

"If I do it'll ruin the surprise."

"A surprise? For me?" Cat bounced up and down and spills her ice cream. "Oopsie," she says as she leans over the couch watching it. I sigh getting up to find something to clean it with

~~Later that night~~

Getting up, I take out 'School of Rock' and look for another movie to put in. Its one thirty and I've already had two of the energy drinks. I give up looking for another movie and head back for my spot on the bed. As I sit down, I hear my phone beep.

**You awake?**

**Yeah and I'm not even tired. **I type back quickly. I lay down waiting for a response.

**Your not?**

**Nope. Got a couple of energy drinks. Great for keeping you awake, they taste nasty though.**

**You gave Cat an energy drink?**

I roll my eyes. As I type out my response. **No, I'm not crazy. She fell asleep an hour ago. Jade awake?**

**Fell asleep 30 minutes ago. **

**Oh, I need help coming up with a surprise for Cat.**

**Why?**

**She tried to get me to paint bowling balls with her and Robbie.**

**? I don't think I want to know.**

**Lol the only way I could get out of it was to tell her I was getting her a surprise then.**

**Hmm, Candy?**

**Do you really think Cat needs more candy?** _That's almost as bad as giving her an energy drink!_

**A puppy?**

**Her parents said no pets after what her brother did to the last one. :( Besides, I don't think Cat could handle taking care of it.**

**Bubbles?**

**:) That could work. **A few minutes later he still hasn't responded. I start to type something else when my phone buzzes

**Cool. So are you tired yet? **

**Nope. Are you trying to stay up with me?**

**Maybe **

"Aww!"

Cat shifts and I freeze. _Please don't wake up_. After a few moments of silence I'm sure she didn't wake up.

**Go to bed Beck. I'll be fine**

**Ok stay away from the energy drinks.**

I sigh, putting the phone down trying to figure out how to spend the rest of the night. Maybe I should have asked Beck to stay up with me?

* * *

So, I have a question for you all. If you were writing this how would you have Beck and Jade try and make her talk? I have it done (and after 3 hours I'm very happy w/it. lol) I'm just wondering on how you'd do it. If any of you answer with Beck or Jade's way I'll let you know in the reply of your review and when I get to the chapters I'll throw your name in saying you guessed right. Okay..now guess!

**Now time for the warning..**

The 5 Hour Energy website states that the decaf version of the product contains 6mg of caffeine, the original version contains as much caffeine as a cup of coffee, and the extra strength version contains as much caffeine as 12 oz. of coffee. For people who are sensitive to caffeine and those who drink more than two of these products per day may experience an irregular heart rhythm, dehydration, anxiety and headaches. Caffeine withdrawal is also possible when you stop taking this product. Withdrawal may cause headaches, fatigue, drowsiness and depression  
Read more: article/282554-warnings-about-5-hour-energy-drink/#ixzz24gmfklSB


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Okay so this starts out as Tori's POV then switches to Jade's after the line break. Then back to Tori's. lol Enjoy! :) Also, this will be a Tori/Jade/Beck story meaning the three of them will be romantically involved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I shuffle towards the door and knock. _I'm so _tired! I wait a few minutes before knocking again. Looking around I see both Jade and Beck's vehicles, so I know they must be here. Yawning, I try once more.  
"GO AWAY!"  
I freeze for a second when I hear Jade's voice. Backing down the stairs I look around; I know I'm not going to make it back to my house before I fall asleep. I walk over to Beck's truck and climb into the back.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Babe, why is Tori in the back of my truck?"  
"What?" I walk over to him as I straighten out my shirt.  
"Go get her." A few minutes later Beck ushers in a very tired Tori. "What were you doing?"  
"Huh?" She rubs her eyes.  
"You look like crap."  
"Gee, thanks Jade. You sure do know how to talk to a girl" She sits down on the couch.  
"No problem. Any reason you're trying to sleep in the back of Beck's truck?"  
"You said go away."  
"If you would have said it was you..." I shake my head. "Go to bed Tori."  
"I would have, but I thought you were busy." Is that a blush I see on her cheeks? I take a step closer to her. "We were, right where you're sitting." She jumps up and I have to stop the laugh that wants to escape. _Now isn't the time to tease her, Jade. _"Get in the bed Vega."_  
_"Told you to stay away from the energy drinks." Beck says as she makes her way towards the bed.  
"Ugh," Tori crawls onto the bed and I follow her. Just as we get comfortable my phone rings.  
"Hello?" I answer after Beck hands it to me. "Uh huh, yeah. Whatever. Bye" I click off my phone and look at Tori. "I gotta go. Beck is going to lay with you, okay?" She mumbles and I get out of the bed.  
"Jade, you sure this is a good idea?" Beck asks motioning to the bed.  
"You'll be fine." I kiss him and head towards the door. I look back to see him climb into the bed. Tori doesn't cuddle up to him like she does me, but she does scoot closer.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I open my eyes to see Jade leaning over a shirtless Beck. She's kissing some scratches that are on his chest. My eyes start to close again when I hear Jade, "Enjoying the show?" I blink lazily at her. She sighs and sits up on his lap. I watch as his hand falls from her hair.  
"What happened?" I ask motioning to his chest.  
"You did"  
"It was an accident." They both answer at the same time.  
"What?" I sit up and look at his chest. Looking down at my hands I have a quick flashback of my dream, of scratching the guy on top of me. My eyes go wide as I cover my mouth, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Beck!"  
"It's cool."  
"No, no its not." I run my hand through my hair.  
"Relax, I'm good. I promise." He reaches over and takes my hand. I chance a look at Jade to see her looking at our hands. I start to pull mine back only to have her cover ours with hers. She lies down on Beck and I lay beside them letting my eyes close.  
"Want to talk about it?" Jade asks.  
"It would help." Beck comments.  
"How'd I scratch your chest?"  
"You were having a nightmare. I was touching your shoulder, trying to wake you up."  
"And I scratched you."  
"First you punched him."  
"Jade."  
"What? She did." I roll on my back and throw my arm over my eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm fine. Not even a mark." Blindly, I gesture to his chest only to catch Jade with my hand.  
"Watch it!"  
"Sorry!" I squeak out. "What time is it?"  
"A little after ten."  
"At night?"  
"No morning."  
"What?" I sit up. My mom has got to be freaking out. They got home last night." I start scooting towards the bottom of the bed.  
"Vega,"  
"What?" I ask turning towards the pair still on the bed.  
"She called you last night. I answered and said you fell asleep. She told me to tell you to come home when you wake up."  
"And you were going to tell me when?"  
"When I felt like it."  
"Can you give me a ride home?" The last thing I want to do is walk. I'm still not sure how I managed _that _walk yesterday afternoon.  
"Fine." Jade sighs. She kisses Beck before she gets up. I turn and start walking towards the door.

* * *

End Notes:So what do you all think? I'm really happy with the chapter. Do you like the switching from one POV to the another mid chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**STOP! THIS IS CHAPTER 7! GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 6 FIRST! I REPLACED THE A/N WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Special thanks to my Beta for getting me this chapter back so soon! Thank you! *hugs***

You all get to find out Beck's plan for getting Tori to talk.

Also feel free to skip the * random note at the end. I have a rambling problem.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Walking into school, I tug on my shirt. _Should have kept Trina's_. I make my way over to my locker only to find Jade standing in front of it.  
"Morning."  
"Whatever." We stand there looking at each other.  
"Can I help you?" Why is it she can be nice when we're alone but still be a gank at school?  
"Here." Jade hands me a journal. "If you won't talk to anyone maybe writing about it will help." I take it, unsure of what to say. Before I can over think it, I reach out and hug her.  
"Get off me!" I pull back trying to hide my hurt look but she's not even looking at me. Turning my head I see Robbie, Beck and Andre standing there.  
"Hi." I push some hair behind my ear.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Tor." I open my locker and slide in my new journal in. The bell rings and we all go our separate ways.

~~After school~~

Dropping my book bag on the floor, I grab the journal and lay on my bed. Opening it up I'm surprised to see some writing:

_We know you're not ready to talk so we hope this can help. When you're ready to talk, we're ready to listen._

_Beck & Jade_

Grabbing my phone, I quickly type out a thank you and send it to both of them. Taking a pen from my bag, I turn to the next page and start writing.

Later that evening after my shower I head downstairs to find something to eat. Before I can make it to the kitchen I hear a knock.  
"Coming." I stand there with my hand on the lock, "Who is it?"  
"Andre" Flipping the lock I open the door and stand back.  
"Hey, come on in."  
"Thanks" he says as he makes his way to the couch  
"So, I was just looking for something to eat. You want?"  
"Cool. I could eat." Looking through the cabinets, I gather the stuff to make spaghetti. "So what's up?" I ask, putting the pasta in the boiling water. "Nothing much, finished up that song for class."  
"The one about a fish?"  
"That's the one. At least I didn't pull the card with a bowl on it."  
"Wait, someone had to write a song about a bowl?"  
"And a horse, truck, starfish, and banana."  
"Wow," I say as I stir the pasta. I open a jar of sauce and pour it into another pot.  
"Yeah, so what's been up with you?"  
"Nothing really. Just homework and stuff." I keep my back to him hoping he doesn't notice how tense I've gotten.  
"Is 'stuff' the reason you hugged Jade and have been wearing Trina's clothes?"  
"What's wrong with friends hugging? And I'm back in my clothes." I turn the water off and drain the pasta.  
"Since when are you friends? Last week she put sand in your salad."  
"She did what?"  
"Yeah, I thought you knew."  
"No, I didn't know. I take the drained pasta and mix it into the sauce. I set the table then serve the food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning up the mess from dinner, I head into the living room where Andre has CSI on.  
"You going to Cat's play tomorrow?" he asks as I sit on the couch.  
"Of course." Before he could say anything else his phone rings. "Hello? Grandma? Calm down, I'll be right there." He stands up and heads towards the door. "Grandma's freaking. Gotta go."  
"Bye Andre." I say to a closing door. I settle back and watch some t.v.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tori. Tori! Wake up!" I feel hands on my arms and I start to struggle. "Victoria Vega, wake up RIGHT NOW!"  
I scream sitting up as my eyes open. It takes me a few minutes to calm my breathing. Looking around, I see my mom sitting on the coffee table in front of me. My dad is a few feet behind her and I can barely see Trina standing by the stairs, a scared look on her face. I clear my throat as I run my hand through my hair.  
"Bad dream?" My dad asks.  
"Yeah," I give a nervous laugh, "Remind me not to fall asleep watching CSI."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No," I pull at my sweat soak shirt. "I think I'm going to jump in the shower then head to bed."  
"Okay, if you change your mind let us know."  
After my shower I pull my journal out from between my mattress and box spring and write about my dream. When I'm done I look over at my clock; 11:40 p.m. I grab my phone and debate texting Jade. I sigh and put the phone down without texting her. As I pull my hand back my phone goes off.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"What's up?" I ask Jade  
"You coming over tonight?"  
"Umm... Yeah"  
Okay, I'll be there soon.

~~~The next day~~~

"Tori," I look up to see Andre sitting in the second row. "Saved you a seat." he gestures to the empty spot beside him. So much for hiding in the back. Walking up to the front I smile "Hey." Looking around the full room I can't help but feel proud of Cat. Spotting Jade and Beck a few rows back, I nod and I see Jade's lips turn up into a small smile. The curtain pulls back as I turn and I sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"What do you mean the zippers stuck?"  
"Sorry Robbie." I step back, "It's not budging."  
"What do I do?"  
"I'll tell you what you're not doing." Rex pipes up from the chair when Robbie walks near, "Your not sticking that furry paw anywhere near me!" Hearing a knock, I turn and open the door. I smile at the sight of Cat, Jade and Tori.  
"What's taking so long? Andre came and got you fifteen minutes ago." Jade pushes past me and walks into the room. Standing back, I let the others in.  
"Yeah, I want sushi!" Cat pipes up.  
"The zippers stuck." Andre shares.  
"So what your stuck in the monkey suit?"  
"It's a gorilla suit." Robbie tugs on it trying to get it to budge. "I can cut it off." Jade says with a smile, pulling out her favorite pair of scissors. "Uh… no thanks. I'll get it off." Jade shrugs and moves over to where Tori is hiding in the corner.  
"Hurry up Robbie! I'm hungry." Cat bounces "Can't you just wear it to Nozu?"  
"Yeah," Andre says, "Just wear it there."  
"I can't wear this out there!" Robbie gestures towards the window.  
"Fine. Leave him." Jade starts walking to the door.  
"No, I'll go in this." Robbie bends over and picks up Rex.  
"You can leave me in the car. No way I wanna been seen with a monkey. Rex then adds, "And get that hand away from my back!"

* * *

End A/N-Okay, I know she had the chance to tell her parents but she was too scared to. She hasn't even been able to say it out loud. She has written about it and she'll be telling Jade and Beck soon.

*On a random note while this is the first time you see Beck's POV the first time I wrote his POV was for chapter 10. Then I noticed I forgot chapter 9 and had to go write it! Lol! Followed by this. The orignal chapter ended after Jade's phone call. Ending the ramble now. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Happy Labor Day! So are you still around or did I scare everyone away by saying the three of them will end up together? For those of you who are still here (I do know some left) I wanna say thank you! *hugs***

**Also thanks again to my beta, Medlie Skyth. Without her I think I would have lost you all to my grammer mistakes! lol *hugs* I also added some after I sent this to her. Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Tori's POV

Looking at the clock I see its after eleven. Getting up I sneak to the stairs to make sure everyone is asleep. Going back to my room I get my stuff together and text Jade. Opening my door I freeze when I see Trina there.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink of water." I nervously shift from one foot to the other.

"With your backpack?" She crosses her arms.

"I..I was going to put it on the couch."

"Just like last week?"

"Huh?"

"I came in here the other night and you weren't here."

"Wait, what were you doing in my room?"

"Checking on you."

I look at her, "Why?"

She looks down. "I had a bad dream. It was the night you fell asleep on the couch."

"That was two weeks ago."

"Yeah and I've come in here a few times. At least three of those times you weren't here!"

"Please Trina, its not what you think."

"Oh, so it wasn't Beck's car I saw you crawl into two nights ago?"

'She would see me one of the few times he picked me up'. To her I say, "He was driving me to Jades."

Trina snorts, "I wasn't born yesterday Tori! I've seen the way you two look at each other. I know exactly what your doing. Sneaking around behind Jade's back"

I turn and flop on my bed, "Your wrong Trina."

"Whatever. All I know is if you leave tonight I'm telling Mom and Dad." She says standing over my bed.

I close my eyes trying to ignore the tears of frustration fighting their way out. "Trina," before I could say anything else my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"I've been out here for five minutes. Where are you?"

"Trina's threatening to tell our parents I've been sneaking out. She thinks Beck and I are going behind your back."

Jade scoffs as Trina snorts, "Give it up Tor, I know its Beck."

I ignore her as Jade talks. "Uh huh, the brown one." I hang up and continue to ignore Trina.

"So did lover boy leave?" Trina asks after a few minutes of silence.

"No, she's right here." Trina turns to look behind her and I can see Jade. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I'm spending the night." That causes me to sit up.

"What?"

"With no clothes?" We both ask.

"Well, I wasn't planing on it but your being a bitch so I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Why?"

"Get out Trina."

"But.."

"Now!" Trina scurries out the door, closing it behind her.

"You don't have to stay."

"Its fine."

"Jade."

"Do you not want me here?" I try to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at me.

"Yes, I want you here but"

"Then get me something to sleep in." I sigh and start digging through my drawer.

Pulling out an oversized t-shirt and another pair of fuzzy pants I hand them to Jade. She makes a face at the pants and grabs the shirt. Putting the pants back I turn to see her wiggling out of her jeans, her shirt already discarded on my bed. Tearing my eyes off of her I walk over and grab her shirt as I clear my throat. Folding it I set it down on my dresser. Jade flips the light as I turn my alarm on. Climbing under my sheet I hold it up for Jade.

"Do you need to text Beck?"

"No." I blink confused.

"Why not?" I ask as I cuddle up close. 'I hope they aren't fighting again.'

"He got roped into helping his dad move some stuff. They're out of town for the night."

"Oh"

"Go to sleep Vega."

"You know Trina is going to tell everyone you spent the night."

"Its Trina. Who would believe her."

"Yeah but,"

"Sleep Vega."

~~The Next Morning~~

"What's this?" I roll over to see Jade standing in front of my closet wrapped in a towel. I can't stop my eyes from following a drop of water slide down from her shoulder to the top of the towel.

_What the hell? _I've never thought of a girl this way. Then again I don't think I will ever be able to think of a boy like that again. I ignore the image of Beck walking out of his bathroom that pops in my head. He would never want me _now_. Besides he has Jade.

Jade seeing I'm awake ignores my internal discussion and once again asks "What is this?"

I shake my head and look at what she's holding. Its the top I wore when I was trying to help Andre snap out of his crush on Jade.

"Uh, its one of your shirts." I had forgotten all about it; having tucked it on the back of my closet after he tried to kiss me.

"I can see that. Why do you have it?"

"Um.."I blink trying to come up with a reason. "I had to play a bitch for a part in a play and my mind went straight to you. I saw the shirt at Cat's and asked her if I could borrow it."

"Funny Vega." She takes it off the hanger and slides it on. Walking over to her clothes from yesterday she grabs her underwear and slides them on under the towel. Afterwards she takes the towel off draping it on the back of a chair as she makes her way back to my closet. "I'm taking these." she says as she grabs a pair of jeans. Watching her slide into them I don't think I've ever been more jealous of a piece of clothing.

* * *

End Note: Sorry it's short but the next chapter is a big one! By big I mean Tori tells them she was raped. It also has a lemon in it. My question to you is would any of you be interested in seeing part of Tori's journal? I have two entries written but I don't know if I'm going to add them here or as a different story. Maybe I'll stick them on my twitter. I don't really do anything with it. Well, let me know if your interested in seeing them!


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad to see I didn't lose all of you! *hugs* So I've been holding this hostage until I got more of the story written but being on chapter 12 I thought I'd go ahead and post. Time to find out Jade's way..**

**So this is it. Tori is finally going to tell them she was raped. I should also tell you this is where it gains its M rating. If you wish to skip this chapter because of the lemon let me know (PM or review) and I'll send you a recap. Or you can just stop reading at the line break and pick up at Jades POV. All you need to know is Tori walks in on them**

* * *

Beck's POV

"It's been a week." I look down at my girlfriend and move a piece of hair out of her face.

"Relax," I rub my hand up and down her back. _I love the way her skin feels._

"You said it would work!"

I sigh. I brought up buying Tori a journal in hopes it would help to her to open. It has helped her. Her nightmares, while still almost nightly, aren't as loud or violent. She also seems a tad calmer at school. "I said it might help her and it has."

"I should have ignored her and taken her to the hospital."

I don't say anything because I agree. A much as I want help Tori, neither of us are equipped to handle this. "We could go to the police," I finally say.

"No," she lets out a harsh breath, "we need to come up with a way to get her to talk."

"How? Tie her to a chair and force her to talk?" _There is no way we can make her talk to us if she doesn't want_ to.

"Have you noticed the way she's been watching at us lately?"

_Where did that come from? _To her I answer "No."

"She couldn't take her eyes off of me while I was getting dressed at her house." Having seen my girlfriend naked I couldn't blame her, but what did that have to do with anything?

"She's been stealing looks at you also. I don't even think she's noticed." Thinking about it, Tori doesn't seem to turn away when we kiss like she use to, but I still don't see what this has to do with anything.

"She's attracted to us."

"Jade-"

"Just hear me out." and she tells me her plan.

"So what? Have her walk in on us? That is not going to work. If anything it'll make things worse."

"Well, the journal didn't get her talking! Besides, how can it be worse then it is now?" I neglect to point out the fact that Tori finally seems comfortable around me. She's no longer jumpy when it's just the three of us here and she doesn't freak out when Jade leaves the room, leaving us by ourselves.

She rolls off of me and lies on her back. "Maybe one morning..."

* * *

~~~~Lemons Ahead~~~~

I try to pay attention to what she's saying, but I can't stop watching the rise and fall of her chest. Rolling over, I lean over her.

"Beck are listening to me?"

"No, I say before leaning down to kiss her. I feel her hands in my hair and using my knee I push her legs open before leaning fully into her. Sliding my hand up her side, my fingers ghost across her ribcage. Jade tugs on my hair before running her hands down my back, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. Sitting up, I pull my shirt off before helping her with hers.

Running my hands over her still covered thighs, I bend and trail a few kisses down her neck. One hand moves up to cup one breast and I lower my mouth to the other. Jade's nails are digging into my back as I push my hips into hers. Jade gasps as I tug a final time before leaning up. Reaching behind her I unhook her bra before flinging it away.

Bringing my mouth to hers again, I kiss her before I trail my lips down past her chest. I hear a thump and figure Jade hit the wall, like she has so many times before. Undoing her jeans, I quickly slide them and her boyshorts down her legs. Looking at her, I can't help thinking how lucky I am. Spreading her legs wider, I lean down. Before I reach her, Jade gasps and tenses up. Looking up at her, I notice Tori standing beside the bed looking at Jade. I start to sit up but Tori drops her bag and crawls over Jade. Laying down beside us on her side she slips her hand into Jade's.

I wait a few moments but neither of them do anything. Slowly I bring my mouth back down to Jade. Opening her with my fingers, I lick her from bottom to top. "Beck," she moans and I slide a finger inside her. Stealing a glance at Tori, I see her staring at Jades face. Pulling it out of her slowly, I add another finger. Curling them up, I find what I'm looking for and Jade's hips rise up. I start circling her clit. She's close. I start pumping my fingers into her faster. Tori has scooted closer, bringing her face inches from Jade's. As her mouth lowers over Jade's I add a third finger and find the prefect rhythm to make her cry out for more, teasing her with every movement. Jade screams into Tori's mouth and I lick her making sure I don't miss a drop as I bring her back down slowly.

Tori is back where she started, eye wide and breathing a little fast. Looking at their hands, I can see how tight she is gripping Jade's hand by how much whiter her fingers are. I lay my head on Jade's stomach for a moment and enjoy the feeling of her fingers in my hair. Kissing her bellybutton then placing one over her heart I finally make it to her lips.  
"I'm going to take a shower." she nods and looking over at Tori as I get up. As I'm closing the door I hear Tori, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jade's POV

"For what?" Tori looks at me shocked.

"I should have left when I saw... I should have knocked before coming in, I-" I tug on her hand trying to get her to stop apologizing.

"Do either of us look like we minded?" Her face is red and her breathing still isn't back to normal. _If she keeps this up she's going to hyperventilate or something._ Sliding my fingers out of hers, I cup her cheek. "Why wouldn't we want you?" _Say it Tori. come on, you can do it!_ I silently encourage her.

"I… I'm dirty." Some tears have started to side down her face.

"You're not dirty." Tori nods her head.

"I am. How could either of you want me after what happened? You don't… I can't…" she shakes her head and I hear the shower turn off. _I swear if Beck opens that door..._ Holding her face between my hand I repeat, "You're not dirty!"

"How can you say that?" She smacks my hands away. "I was raped!" Her eyes get so wide I worry they're going to fall out and she smacks a hand over her mouth. The tears are falling harder now and I feel my eyes prickle.

"I know."

She cries out, falling into me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I know, and it doesn't make you unclean or dirty or anything else your thinking."

She's crying so loud I don't even think she heard me.

I see the bathroom door open and Beck is standing there wrapped in a towel. I wave him over with one hand. He makes his way over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxers and a shirt. Stealing a glance over at us he drops his towel and quickly dresses before walking over to the foot of the bed.

Climbing in behind Tori he rubs her back for a few minutes. After getting no response, he slowly moves and hugs her from behind. My eyes catch his and I know we're thinking the same thing; _My plan worked._ We held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Wow. This chapter..up and down let me tell you. I know some of you aren't going to like it and say I'm moving to fast but this is one of the things I had planed from the begining (Granted Tori was going to wake up and find them not walk in on them but still..) and it needs to happen before the next chapter.

No, the rest isn't going to be all fluff and bunnies. There are still some major things they need to work through and there is still telling her parents.

If you or someone you know has been assaulted- know you have options. 24-hour hotline 1-800-870-5905


	10. Tori's Journal Entry 1

Hey again,

Sorry I didn't write in you last night. Things were..interesting. So, what happened to me from the last time I wrote? Hmm...oh yeah, I KISSED JADE! Not a big deal you say? Yeah, it kinda is. A.I've never kissed a girl and B. Beck (hehe B for Beck..right done chaneling Cat now) Beck, was going down on Jade!

I mean one minute I'm walking through the door and the next I'm laying beside Jade as Beck goes to town. I can't get the look on her face out of my head. The pleasure, I can never have that. Just the thought of anyone being anywhere near there, I feel sick just thinking about it.

But maybe, I could live through Jade. Neither of them minded me there and this morning when I woke up with my head on her chest & Becks arm around my back neither of them let me freak out. Beck kissed the back of my head then climbed outta bed and into the shower.

Jade and I spent the whole time he was in there just cuddling. Whoever thought that would happen? Her skin is so soft though! It felt good to have someone hold me.

The most amazing part though is that they know! I told Jade I was raped after the kiss and she didn't run away. She confirmed what I thought, that they knew and this morning she told me it doesn't make a difference to them. I don't believe her. Not really but I'm going to try to.

Jade tried to get me to talk, she said something about going to the police but I ignored her. I couldn't bare the way they'd look at me and having to talk about it. I mean REALLY talk about it. Go in detail and stuff..I can't. No way no how. If I do ever go to the police maybe I can just hand them this journal. I'd have to rip some pages out though, no reason they need to read about how soft I think Jade's hair is or how much I love looking at Beck's smile. Oh Jade is pulling into the school parking lot. I'll write more later.

* * *

The next one will be posted Sunday night/Monday morning. For some unknown reason I wrote two journal entries to go in between chapter 9 and 10. This hasn't been seen by my beta so any mistakes are all my fault.~Nikki


	11. Tori's Journal Entry 2

I want to say a quick thank you to all of my reviewers. When I first started to post this I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it writing this whole thing but your reviews keep me going and look! Chapter 10 is with my beta and I'm already working on chapter 14. This is the longest I've ever written a story! lol No its not done and I have no idea how long it'll be be but I just wanted to say thank you!

On to the 2nd journal entry. This was the first one that I wrote and it's full of hints of what's to come in the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and just like with all of the journal entries, this hasn't been looked over by my beta.

~Nikki

* * *

Ugh, is this day over? This morning I almost ate Trina's new zit cream. Gross! (Who keeps it in a bowl in the fridge?) Then dad spit coffee on me from laughing forcing me to go upstairs and change causing Trina and I to be late! On top of that 1st peirod had a pop quiz and because I had an unexcuded tady my teacher wouldn't let me take it! Now I have to convince my dad to call and tell the teacher I wasn't lying whe I said its his fault I was late. Then I get to spend a Saturday morning making it up. Yippee!

At lunch Andre put his arm around me and I freaked jumping up. I tried to say I saw a bug in my food but I'm not sure anyone believed me. I know Jade didn't.

Sikowitz thought he'd try and turn his classroom into the inside of a volcano. I did get to sacrafice Rex into "the lava". It would have been fun if I wasn't sweating under 3 layers of clothes. How did he get his room so hot anyway? Jade and Beck showed up late for class. As soon as Beck sat down Robbie started questioning him about where he was. I guess he didn't notice the smirk on Jade's face. The rest of class is why Beck and I are sitting in his truck waiting for Jade to come out of the store. I'm playing dumb but I know what they think. I hope they're wrong.

Oh! Here's Jade, gotta go!

Tori


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N- Wow chapter 10 already. I was going to hold on to this until later in the week but I changed my mind. :)**

** Beck might seem a bit OOC in the beginning of this but that's just because it was my first time writing his POV. But really, what teenage boy wouldn't brag just a tiny bit to his friend about being with one of the hottest girls in school?**

* * *

Beck's POV

It's been a few days since Tori walked in on us. I still can't believe that in essence Jade's plan worked. We convinced Tori to skip school with us the next day. We had breakfast at a little diner across town that serves the best hash browns I've ever had.

Afterwards, when we were sure my parents were gone we headed back to the RV. Jade and I wanted to go to the park, but Tori was worried we'd get caught so we stayed in and had a movie day.

Jade opens the door to Sikowitz' class and I almost run into it. "Good one" and she walks into the class.

Watching Jade as we walk in I can't help but smirk as I think of her "surprise". I love knowing she's not wearing a bra right now. Sitting down next to Andre and Robbie I can't help but be happy Sikowitz doesn't care if we're late. _Why is it so hot in here?_

"Beck," I look at Robbie. "Where were you? You could have saved Rex from the lava!" I look over to where he is pointing to see the puppet laying in a kiddie pool filled with mac n'cheese.

"How could I have saved him?" Looking around the room I see Tori sitting between Cat and Jade. I catch her eye and she blushes looking down at her lap.

"We had to sacrifice the hottest guy in here. After Sikowitz couldn't find you he picked Rex!"

"Man, that's messed up."

"I know! I should have been picked next." Andre cuts in. I nod unable to disagree. "So have fun?" Andre leans closer wiggling his eyebrows. I just give him a look. "Right stupid question."

"Have fun doing what?"

I ignore Robbie's question as Sikowitz calls my name. "Nice of you to join us. Here is a piece of paper," he waves it around," Someone from the last class wrote down some news. You get to share it with your partner who is..." I watch as his eyes travel the room. Jade sits up straighter as Tori slouches down. "Tori."

Ignoring her grumble I stand up. Before walking over and taking the paper I lean down near Andre. "She came to school today without a bra." I whisper so only he can hear.

"Man don't tell me that!" I smile a bit at the jealousy I hear. I meet Tori on the stage and smile at her as she tugs on the sleeve of her jacket. I know she must be hot, I'm sweating and I'm only in a tee, Jade having stole my over shirt.

I unfold the paper and look down, 'YOUR PARTNER IS PREGNANT' is written in messy scrawl. _Pregnant_. I look at Tori, she's shifting from one foot to the other. _I never thought. _Glancing at Jade, I don't think the thought has crossed her mind either. Tori could have gotten pregnant!

"Beck!" I look over at our teacher but I can't hear what he's saying. I see Jade with a concerned look on her face. Tori nudges my arm.

"What's it say?"

I clear my throat and look at her, "Your pregnant."

"What?" Her eyes get big.

"Oh good!" I hear Sikowitz say, "Keep going." Right this is an exercise.

"Your pregnant. The test came back positive." _They test for that right?_

Tori has her arms crossed in front of her, and she's backing up. "N..NO! I can't be."

I can tell she's freaking out, but other then Jade and maybe Cat everyone thinks she's acting.

"It'll be okay. I'll help you any way I can." And I realize I mean it as I take a few steps closer. She's still backing away from me. "Tori, Tori watch out!" but it's already to late to warn her. She stumbles off the stage. Turning, she barely makes it to the trash can before getting sick.

"Morning sickness. That's right, become one with the role!" Sikowitz encourages.

"Don't think she's acting." Jade says in her normal bored voice but I can see the worry in her eyes.

"What? Oh," he sounds disappointed. "Well then Tori, down to the nurse with you. And take your bucket of sick."

I try to help her up but she shys away from me. Taking the trash can she grabs her backpack and heads out the room.

~~~After school~~~

"Was Tori in class?" I ask walking up to Jade after our last class.

"No." She slams her locker closed. "Let's go check the nurse." Not waiting for my reply she walks away.

"Tori," Jade walks up and gently shakes her leg.

"Go away."

"Come on. School's over." I say as I pick up her back pack.

"Leave me alone."

"Tori," I start before Jade cuts me off.

"Get out of the bed Vega."

"Shove off Jade."

"Fine!" But instead of leaving I watch Jade walk over to the sink and fill a little plastic cup with water. "Last chance Tori." She ignores her and Jade pours the cup of water over Tori's face.

Sputtering she sits up, "What the hell?"

"Let's go."

"Home?" Tori asks in a hopeful voice.

"Sure." I answer as she slides down from the bed she was laying on.

"Yep." Jade agrees, "Right after a quick stop at the store." Turning, she walks out the door, Tori and I following her.

"So," I tap my hands on the steering wheel. Turning, I see Tori writing in her journal. I mention that writing about it might help and the next day Jade shows up with an awesome looking one. I wrote down a little note, we both signed, and the next day Jade gave it to her.

She writes in it every time she wakes up from a nightmare but I don't see her do it much during the day. I wish Jade would hurry up. Oh, there she is.

* * *

=D Until next time...


	13. It's not so bad

I added the last bit after my beta checked this over so any and all mistakes are mine. So is she or isn't she? That is the question...

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"But I don't wanna."

"I don't care." Jade, Tori and I have been sitting in Tori's room for the fifteen minutes while Jade tries to get her to take a pregnancy test.

"Come on, you don't really think I'm pregnant do you?" Tori asks arms crossed standing in front of Jade. I try to stand up._Do I really need to be here for this?_

"Have you had your period since it happened?" As much as I hope Tori isn't pregnant I really don't want to hear the answer. Before I can make it two steps Jade is pulling the back of my shirt hard enough so that I fall back onto the bed.

"I'm a few days late." Tori is looking down now, rubbing her toe in the carpet. "Fine." She grabs the box and storms out of the room. Jade sighs and lays back.

* * *

A few minutes later Tori is walking back in with the unopened box.

"Tori," Jade sits up.

"Chill, I don't need to take it."

"Look, I know you don't want to think about this-"

"I started my period." I can't help the wince that passes my face. _TMI_! "Besides, it says to take it a week after your missed period. It hasn't been a week yet."

"Good." I see Jade relax a bit. "There are still some other things you need to worry about like STD's and-"

"Already taken care of." Jade and I both look at her confused. Crossing her arms she sits down on the floor. Jade and I scoot over and make some room for her on the bed. I pat the spot and she reluctantly climbs up. Playing with a thread on her shirt she continues, "That Monday I was out, I went to the clinic in North Ridge. I had to go back a few days ago for some more testing because Monday was too soon... Everything came back clean but I have to go back in a few more months to double check. Then once more after that."

"North Ridge?"

"Less chance of running into someone I knew."

"How'd you get there?"

"Convinced my neighbor to take me."

"Aren't you worried they will tell your parents?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Nope! She's a call girl. Mom tries her hardest to forget she even lives there."

"What about your dad?" Jade asks. I tap her on the arm and tell her to hush.

Tori rolls her eyes and answers, "He always seems to find some sort of yard work that needs to be done whenever she's out washing her car. I smirk _Go Mr. Vega._ "She only does it to tick my mom off." Tori smiles. She's horrible at washing her car. There are always steaks and stuff. She told me she takes it around the corner to the car wash as soon as she finishes."

* * *

We end up laying on her bed listening to some music. Jade is curled up to me as usual but it's Tori I'm surprised about. At first she didn't want to lay down. 'I'll fall asleep.' But after a while she came and curled up on my other side. I'm running my fingers through her hair as we listen to the radio. A song I vaguely recognize comes on and Tori rolls over onto her back before she starts singing.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all._

_And even if I could it'd all be gray. But your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad. It's not so bad_

Jade reaches over and grabs Tori's hand. She turns and smiles and we listen to the rest of the song quietly.

"So, are we spending the rest of the night here?" Jade asks. I shrug and look over at Tori.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind Beck sleeping on the couch. My parents are home remember?"

"Right, Beck's it is."

"Yep." Tori and I agree. _No way I'm spending the night on a couch by myself._

"Tori," We all sit up quickly when the door opens revealing Tori's mom. "Oh, hello Beck, Jade."

"Hi, Mrs. Vega!" I smile as Jade nods.

"Tori, what's the rule about boys in your room?" My eyebrow raises as I look at Tori. I can see Jade fighting off a smile. _Am I not aloud in here?_ I cough trying to cover my laugh.

"The door stays open," She sighs. "Sorry, we were working on a project and Trina was making too much noise."

"Well, Trina's gone for now." We watch her push the door fully open. "Would the two of you like to stay for dinner?"

"I promised Tori dinner at Nozu's if she finished writing up our report. I was kinda hoping she could spend the night."

"I'm sorry Jade but I'm going out of town tomorrow and I'd like her home with me tonight.

"Oh, okay."

"Dinner is in fifteen if you'd like to join us." She turns and walks away

* * *

**S****orry for the short chapter but aren't you glad you got to find out Tori isn't with baby? Like I'd make her pregnant. Chapter title/song in the story is Thank you from Dido**


	14. Chapter 12

I'm alive! If I ever go this long without posting feel free to PM me or something because this has been sitting on my computer and I've just been lazy about getting it to my beta. Sorry everyone!

* * *

**~~1 week later~~**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, get up." I nudge Beck's shoulder. We're all tired thanks to a late night caused by Tori's nightmares. If it wasn't for Beck's big test I'd say fuck it and let the three of us sleep in.

Beck rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"What?" He tries to jump up but gets tangled in the sheets and falls.

I laugh looking over the bed at him. "That was great."

He scowls at me as he stands.

Laying back down, I look up at him and can't help but admire him. From his bed head and sleep rumpled clothes to his scowl. I lick my lips and run my hand over my tank down from my chest to the top of my thong. Slipping my fingers right under the band, I look up at him. Smiling, at the look on his face I start to slip my fingers lower only to be stopped by a hand over mine.

Looking over I see Tori looking at me. "He's going to be late." That seems to snap him out of his stupor and he started getting ready.

Rolling towards Tori, I smile. "Thought you were sleeping."

She pulls my hand closer to her as she answers, "I was until Beck fell."

I hum and scoot closer.

"What are you doing?"

"No reason we have to rush."

"Jade, we're going to be late."

"So?" I run my hand my up her arm.

"Jade," hearing the nervousness I look up at her. She pulls away and scoots up against the wall.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Rolling on my back I sigh.

"Bathrooms free. See you at school." Beck leans down and gives me a quick peck.

"You want the bathroom first?" I ask looking over at her.

"Sure." I watch as she slides from the foot of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

_Way to go Jade. _I huff and put the pillow over my face.

* * *

"Alphabet improv!" Sikowitz exclaims loudly. "Robbie, pick your team."

"Cool!" Robbie hops up onto the stage and turns around. "Um, Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade."

After the group makes their way up Sikiwitz says "G, go!"

Before anyone can speak up, Jade in her best southern voice goes, "Golly, what a surprising group we got here."

"Hey, I was supposed to start!" Robbie says.

"I wanna say something!" Cat cries.

"Just there, you did." Tori reassures her.

"Kool-aid is my favorite drink." The others turn to look at Beck.

"Monsters like to drink kool-aid." Jade informs the other.

"Not monsters!" Robbie grabs onto Beck's arm scared.

"Oh yes, monsters love coming around when there is kool-aid." Tori inches closer to Robbie.

"Party time!" Cat bounces up and down.

"Quite right." Jade clasps her hands together.

"Rap music! For the party." Beck waves his phone around.

"So rap music will stop the monsters from coming?" Robbie asks

"Trying to stop them is futile." Tori answers.

"Unlikely a human would say that." Jades eyes narrow as she watches Tori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat freaks.

"Wrong! The next letter is V." Sikowitz says, walking over to the open window and sitting down.

"Vampires are monsters." Beck informs as Cat walks off the stage.

"Why would you bring them up?" Robbie lowers himself to the floor and runs his hands through his hair.

"You're jealous he thought of it first."

"Zombies too!" Tori adds.

"Aw, I was going to say that." Robbie pouts from his spot.

"Big foot won't come, will he?" Beck wonders.

"Could one of us be a monster?" Robbie asks.

"Doubtful." Tori replies quickly.

"Exactly what a monster would say!" Jade points at Tori.

"Finally, the truth comes out!" Beck exclaims.

"Girls are monsters?" Robbie looks up at Beck.

"Hey!" Jade and Tori stare at the boys with their arms crossed. Beck shrugs.

"I'm human." Jade states.

"Jade is the only one who said something." Beck's eyes narrow at Tori.

"Kraken is a monster, not me." Tori raises her hands in innocence.

"Liar!" Robbie stands up and points at her.

"Make her prove it." Jade joins the boys.

"No!"

"Oh come on." Beck urges.

"Prove it! Prove it!" Jade and Robbie chant.

"Quit and I'll do it!" Tori covers her ears.

"Right, so how should we do this?" Beck rubs his hands excited.

"Swim test?" Robbie offers.

"We'll just toss her into a lake." Jade responds sarcastically.

We all jump at the sound of the window slamming closed. "You're out Jade."

"But…"

"T" Sikowitz replies.

"Tough luck." Jade turns and glares at Robbie before stomping off stage and knocking over the chair Rex is in.

"Ukuleles, monsters can't play them."

"Victoria can't play any sarcastically." Robbie reminds Beck.

"Why, there is strike one."

"Xylophone!" Tori shouts.

"You have played it before." Robbie admits.

"Zero clues then." Beck circles Tori.

"Aha!" he exclaims, finger in the air.

"Buddy, you going to share?" Robbie sets his hand on Beck.

"Care not to call me buddy?" Beck steps away from Robbie.

"Deal."

"Explain why you got closer to Robbie when he was talking about kool-aid."

"Friends stand near each other." Tori defends.

"Guess I have to come up with another way." Beck taps his chin.

"How about a breath test?" Beck and Tori stare at Robbie.

"I don't get it."

"Just smell her breath." Beck turns to Tori.

"Kool-aid is what I'd smell if you were a monster."

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea." Tori tries to back away from Beck.

"Mouth," Beck holds her chin, "open it." Beck brings his face closer to Tori.

"Notice anything?" Tori and Beck ignore him and stare at each other.

"Okay fine, I'm a monster."

"Perhaps you're not the only one." Beck says lowly.

"Quick! Get away from her." Robbie pulls on Beck's arm.

"Run Robbie." Beck stares at him.

"Soon we will feast!" Tori stalks Robbie. Before anything else could be said the bell sounds.

"Good job you three. Extra credit for making it to the bell." The kids watch as Sikowitz makes his way to his desk and pulls out a coconut and bendy straw.

"Time to go!" Tori jumps off the stage and gathers her things.

"Uncle Joes for dinner?" Beck asks heading for the door. The groups aggress and head their separate ways for their last class.

* * *

"Hey, we should hit the beach one last time before it gets cold." Cat and Robbie quickly agree to Andre's idea.

"Sounds good." Beck looks over at Jade.

"What about you Tor?" I look up from my plate to see my friends looking back at me.

"Oh um… don't know if I can make it." I quickly look back to my food.

"We can make sand castles!" Cat enthuses.

"I think I have to help my mom this weekend."

The rest of dinner is uneventful and I decline Andre's offer for a ride, saying I'd catch a ride with Beck.

Walking into the RV, I drop down onto the couch and close my eyes. It's not long before I feel someone standing over me. "What Jade?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"I could have sworn we saw your mother off yesterday after asking if you could spend the night."

"We did."

"Then how are you going to help her?"

"I lied. Get over it." I roll off the couch and stand up.

"No, I don't think I will." Jade nudges me back onto the couch. "Why don't you want to go? You love the beach."

I look up at her like she's crazy. Looking over at Beck for help, he just raises his eyebrow. I sigh and lean back.

"I can't walk around in a bathing suit out there!" Jade blinks and backs off a bit.

"Let's go." She grabs her keys and heads towards the door.

Beck and I just stare at her.

"I said lets go."

"Where we going?" Beck ask. Neither of us has moved.

"The beach."

"Are you crazy?" I ask again. Looking over at Beck I see he's having a silent conversation with Jade. He walks into the bathroom and comes out with three towels.

"Not you too! Are you both nuts?"

"Relax Tori. I know a spot. No one is ever there at night. Jade and I go there all the time." Knowing I have no chance of winning, I stand up and follow Jade.

* * *

So there was chapter 12. :) Sorry for the wait!


	15. Chapter 13

Guess who's back. Back again, Nikki's back; tell some friends! Sorry for the super long wait. Life has been super crazy! Good news though, I'm sick! Why is that good news? It gave me the kick to get back here and put up the next chapter! It hasn't been seen by my beta. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing so Medlie Skyth, if you happen to catch this and still want to be my beta, let me know. :)

Still don't own Victorious..hey did anyone catch the question on Jeopardy last night? I jumped up yelling VICTORIOUS! I got strange looks from the rents. lol

Okay, off to the super long chapter to make up for moths of not posting. Also *waves* Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As we pull up I can't help but marvel at the beauty of the empty beach. Beck and Jade climb out and I reluctantly follow. I watch as Jade grabs a blanket from the trunk.

"Come on Vega," following her I watch as she spreads the blanket and places her shoes on two of the corners. Walking over to the other side she holds her hand out to me.

"Oh," I quickly slide out of my sandals and hand them to her. Looking around the only other sign of human life is a house a few hundred yards away.

Turning back I see Beck strip off his shirt and I can't stop myself from licking my lips. He laughs and shakes his head as he drops his hands to his pants.I feel my cheeks flame and look at Jade hoping for help only to see she's already lost her shirt and pants.

"What is they see you?" I wave my hand towards the house.

"No one is there." Jade says

"How do you know?"

"Jade's dad owns it." I ignore the sound of his clothes joining Jades.

"Your turn." I shake my head at Jade's statement.

"You can't go in in your clothes. What will you wear home?" I chance a glance at Beck to see his thumbs hooked in his boxers.

"Please don't take those off." I request as I drop to the blanket. Hiding my face in my knees I tense as I hear him follow me. I suck in a quick breath when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't. Please look at me." He says after I don't turn around. "I wasn't going to. I..I get that your not..not ready to see another man naked." He stumbles out.

"Its not that I'm not ready." I spit the word out and shake my head before pushing up and walking towards the water. I stand there arms crossed watching the waves roll in and out. Trying to calm down, trying to get his voice out of my head. A few minutes later a naked Jade trots pass me without a word. Watching the waves slowly swallow her up I can't help but stare.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I jump not having noticed Beck standing beside me. I nod silently. He follows her out and I can't help but stare at his beauty both of they're both in I turn and head back over to the blanket.

Making my way to their clothes I look back to see them splashing around. I bring my hands up and slide my over shirt off, having left my jacket in Jade's car. Dropping it down I look back to make sure no one is watching. My hands start to shake as I lift my cami. I get it up over my stomach before letting it go. Laying down I ignore the tears gathering in my eyes as I stare up at the stars.

"You can do this Tori!" I whisper after the tears have slowed. I undo the button and quickly slide out of my jeans. Sitting up to fold them I freeze when I see Beck a few feet away. Clearing my throat I fold my jeans and avoid eye contact. I sit there pretending everything is normal and ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as he sits down on the other side of the clothes.

"You okay?" Looking over at him finally I see him watching Jade. Turning to watch her too I think about it.

"I don't know."

"You know you don't have to go this weekend."

"I know." We sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm going back in. You coming?" He stands up and holds out a hand to me. I watch him and see a tiny frown as he starts to lower his hand. I place my hand in his and take a deep breath before pushing myself up. Walking hand in hand we slowly make our way to the water. I freeze as the first touch of the water.

"It's cold."

I give him a look. "No shit." Beck laughs and pulls me in.

"Took you long enough." Jade says when we finally make our way over to her. Jade lays back and floats. Beck, letting go of my hand, moves over and kisses her.

"Polo" he says then dives under.

Jade stands up and tilts her head trying to get some water out of her ear. "What did he say?"

I smile taking a step back. "Polo!" I go under and swim the other way.

Coming back up I hear Jade, "Are you both stupid? You can't play Marco Polo in the ocean."

"Why not?" Jade turns and swims closer to me.

"Because Tori," it's then I notice her eyes are closed, "what if I swim out and get eaten by a shark?"

I slowly circle her before answering, "Don't worry, most people survive shark attacks."

Jade lunges for me and I throw myself back. Diving under I swim towards Beck. Coming up a few feet away from him, I turn to see Jade about ten feet away from us facing the bank.

"Marco"

"Polo"

Jade turns towards us and slowly makes her way over. I slide behind Beck and lightly touch his back.

"Marco"

"Polo" I saw as low as I can.

Just as Jade makes her move Beck turns wrapping his arms around my waist he brings me in between them. I can't stop the half scream/half laugh that escapes as I feel Jade's hand land on my leg.

"I win." She smiles proudly, "What do I get?" She steps closer and its only then that I notice Becks arms are still wrapped around me. His fingers lightly teasing my sides where the cami has risen up.

"I'm it?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head still coming closer. I back up into Beck.

"Hot tub and a massage?" I let out a deep breath as Jade smiles at Beck.

"What kind of massage?"

"Tori will get your shoulders and I'll take your feet." She looks over at me and I nod.

"But where can we get a hot tub?" Jade rolls her eyes at my question as she takes the final step bringing her body right up against mine. Quickly kissing Beck she turns and starts making her way to the shore.

"Come on." taking my hand again he leads me out of the water. Jade makes her way to our stuff and grabs a towel. Wrapping it around her she takes the other two and holds them out to us.

I take one and quickly dry myself off before wrapping it around me. I stare confused as she wraps our clothes in the blanket and picks up her shoes.  
"I still don't, where's the hot tub?"

"Where do you think?" Jade turns and starts heading towards the house. Grabbing my shoes I follow.

Jade quickly pulls the key from its hiding place and leads us into the dark house. Not bothering with the lights, Jade takes us past the living room, kitchen and into the master bedroom. Walking through it she drops her bundle before making her way through a door on the other side of the room. Beck nudges me and I follow into what I think is the master bath.

Jade turns on the low lighting and I look around. Marble flooring surrounds a large jacuzzi. A rack of towels are on one side with a door beside it, that must lead to the bathroom and a mini fridge on the other.

"My moms gift before leaving. She turned her closet into the bathroom and put this here."

Walking over to the fridge she grabs three bottles, two glass and one plastic. She fiddles with some knobs I didn't notice I hear the jets turn on. I look over to it before bringing my eyes back to her I watch as she drops the towel and makes her way into the water. Settling down in front of a jet she sets the bottle of water down with one of the glass bottles. I watch as she pops the top and takes a big sip of her drink. she looks over at us, "You coming?" Beck makes his way over but Jade stops him before he can step in, "Off."

"Jade,"

"You know the rules Beck. No clothes in the jacuzzi." I star to open my mouth before she cuts me off, "For Beck. You can keep yours on but his gotta go. You can close your eyes if you don't want to see."

I cross my arms and stare at her until I notice Beck's hands going towards his boxers, I turn my head away.

"Going to stand there all night?" Looking over I see Beck sitting beside her drinking from the water bottle. Dropping my towel over his boxers I slip in sighing at the warmth. Jade holds the other bottle out to me, top already removed. I take it unsure. It's Smirnoff Ice Green Apple. "Try it, if you don't like it you can go get a water." Taking a small sip I decide its not bad and relax a bit further into the water.

Jade lets me relax for a few more minutes before moving in front of me. "Sit back." Doing as I'm told, I'm surprised when Jade sits down in my lap. Looking over at Beck I see Jade's toes peek up out of the water. Oh, right. Beck takes her right foot in his hands as I raise mine up to her shoulders.  
Jade moans in approval as she lets out a little sigh. I look over at Beck and smile. We enjoy out little moment before getting back to the task at hand.  
Its been thirty minutes and the only sounds have been Jade's moans, sighs and one "fuck, this is nice". Jade is laying back into me now and I'm working on her hands. I pause only for the few seconds it takes for me to take another sip of my bottle. Its my second. Beck having paused between feet to get Jade and I both another one. When I asked why he isn't drinking he replied, 'It tastes like shit.' Jade kicked some water at him for that comment before we settled back down.

"Where did you learn this?" She asks lazily.

"Took a class once." She hums.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" I smile. I've never seen Jade like this before.

"Your shirt is itchy."

"I'm sorry." I see her pout and I can't stop the snort of laughter that escapes me. "Your just trying to get me to take my shirt off."

"No I'm not." She denies. Looking up at Beck he is staring very intently at her feet but I can still see the smile on his face. I push her up and slide the wet cloth off before pulling her back down covering myself.

"Is she always like this?" He looks up as he switches feet again.

"When there is a hot tub, massage? Yeah." I smile taking her hand back up.

"Tori's turn!"

"No, that's okay. I'll get mine later" I say holding her in front of me.

"Whatever." She scoots down a little and relaxes. Letting go of her hand I lightly run my fingers up and down her arms.  
"Mmm" I look up to notice Beck is leaning back, eyes closed. Watching him I notice something move under the water. My fingers stop the trek as I realize what Jade is doing.

"What? You skipped your turn so it's Beck's. Jade slips off my lap and onto Becks.

Listening to them kiss, I cross my arms and turn my head. This is wrong. I stand up grabbing a towel off the rack as I pass, I walk out the door and make my way to the kitchen. Moving into the corner I slide down and let the tears fall quietly.

"Tori." I hear both of them call me. "Go check outside." As soon as the door shuts the light in the living room goes on. Its not long before Jade makes her way over to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that."

"He's your boyfriend. You can do whatever you want with him."

"Tori,"

"Just go please."

"No," she leans on the wall beside me before sliding down. We sit there in almost silence, my sniffles the only sound.

"Talk to me please?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Jade slaps her hands against the floor.

"Because its wrong." I whisper.

"What is?"

"He was right."

"Who was?" We both hear the front door open. I wipe at my face as Beck walks in. He looks at us for a bit before settling down in front of me.

"Tori," Jade says carefully.

"Huh?"

"Who was right?"

"_He_ was." I stress.

"What was he right about?" Beck tries. Looking down I can't stop hearing his voice.

"I'm a slut." I whisper.

"What?!"

"Tori, your not," Beck tries to touch me but I pull away.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Jade is standing over us now yelling. I pull my knees up and cover my ears.

"Babe, calm down." Beck reaches for Jade but she pushes him away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Look at her! Your not helping!" I lower my hands as Jade and I both stare at him. I think this is the first time I've seen him raise his voice at her. Jade sighs and drops back to her knees.

"Tori, look at me." She grabs my hand and I finally let my eyes meet hers. "Why would you say that?" I can see in her eyes she's pleading for me to tell her.

"A month ago I was raped and now I'm having to fight with myself daily not to kiss you or watch or-"I cut off unable to continue.

"Well then, what does that make me?" I look at her confused. "The night I was attacked I fucked Beck."

"You were-"

"Does that make me a slut?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Then why would it make you one? Now, unless you were off fucking the whole foot ball team on the nights you weren't with us...your not are you?" I shake my head again. "Good."

"You were raped?"

"No, I came home late one night to find one of my dads friends was staying over. He cornered me in the kitchen. Grabbed a knife off the counter and said if I screamed he'd kill me. I tried to fight him off but he was just to big. My dad came in as he was shoving his hand down my pants. Hit him over the head with an empty beer bottle that was near the doorway. I ran out of the house and straight to Beck."

"I'm sorry." I wipe away the few tears that I shed during her story.

"Me too."

"Your not a slut."

"Neither are you."

"Neither am I" I repeat. Beck slides his hand into mine and I jump. I almost forgot he was there.

"Well, now that we all know we're not sluts, how about we head to bed?"

"Here?"

"Its my house Vega." Jade stands and it's then I realize that we're all in nothing but towels.

"And maybe some clothes?" Beck pulls me up and Jade takes my hand.

"I might be able to find you a shirt but I can tell you right now there are no fuzzy pants." I laugh and let her lead me back into the bedroom.

* * *

So..I need to find the notebook I write this story in before I post another chapter (I only have one more chapter on my computer!) but it shouldn't be to long of a wait. I'm also thinking about posting this on tumblr. I use to post just my favorite parts from each chapter but I think I'm going to do the whole thing. Not sure yet.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Bad influence**

**A:N-**Sorry for the wait! Things have been super crazy around here. I know I've said that before but I mean it. We're losing our house. :( We have 4 months to sell it or the bank is taking it from us but enough of my problems..here is the moment you all have been waiting for..my next chapter!

There be some more Bade loving in this but Beck and Tori also get their first kiss. :) Jade's POV=lemon (like a real lemon..not that stuff I posted before. Still can't believe I wrote this..)...and no you can not just skip to that part. Well, I guess you could but then you miss the kiss..

* * *

Tori's POV  
"Yeah, thanks." Opening my eyes, I see Beck standing a little bit away from the bed. I try my hardest not to gape at his naked form. He's facing away from me, thank God. Looking over at Jade I see she's asleep. "Hey." I look over as Beck slides back in under the covers.

"Hi," I yawn and scoot closer, hoping we won't disturb Jade. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"So, in other words we're late." I say as I lay my head on his chest.

"Maybe," he runs his hand up and down my back.

"You now, you two are bad for me. I never skipped school until I started spending time with you."

"You give me a good excuse to be a bad influence on you." I raise my head to look at him.

"Did you just quote Pink?"

"Pretty much." I laugh, "Shh!"

"Sorry, I didn't picture you a Pink fan."

"She has some decent songs. Jade really likes her."

"Beck?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can-never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yep but I'll be right back." I try to climb over him but I'm stopped half way with his arms around my waist.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I have to wazz." I look down at him.

"Oh," Beck stares at me. I wiggle a bit and he finally drops his arms.

"Thanks." I slip off and head into the bathroom.

After doing my business, I wash my hands and take a swig of the mouthwash I see sitting next to the soap. Looking at myself in the mirror I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. How is it Beck looks good with bed head and I look like I grew a birds nest? Okay, so its not that bad but still. Speaking of Beck, I can't get the image of him from this morning out of my head. Does that boy have an ounce of fat on him anywhere? I can't believe I almost asked him to kiss me. Jade would kill me. Wouldn't she? I mean, she didn't mind me kissing her or seeing and sleeping next to him naked. Even if he was under a different sheet. Hearing a knock I open the door and Beck slides in with a bundle of clothes. I try not to notice he's still naked but I can't help but stealing a peek or two.

"Here are some of Jade's clothes if you want to take a shower. Clean towels are in there." he points to a cabinet. "There should be a new toothbrush under the sink. I nod and he starts to walk past me.

"Beck," I grab his hand. He turns to look at me. Before I can stop myself I lightly brush my lips to his. After a second, I'm sure Jade isn't going to burst through the door and kill me, I press my lips a little harder. Opening my mouth, I slip my tongue out and run across his lips.  
I hear Beck sigh as he opens his mouth. He wraps his arm around me and I step back, leaning against the counter. Beck follows and I wrap my arms around his neck and slide my hands into his hair. He moans and pushes himself into me more.

I feel him getting excited and I tense up. "Slut" I pull back from him wide eyed as the voice echoes in my head. "I..I'm sorry." Trying to ignore how red I know my cheeks are.

"Hey," His hand comes up and turns my face back to him, "You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing."

"What?" I gap at him. "I kissed you! You have no reason to.."

"And neither do you." He raises an eyebrow at me and I nod, swallowing the rest of my words. "Go take your shower, I'll wake up Jade." With that he opens the door. Before he slips out he leans over and quickly brushes his lips against mine. I shake my head and catch myself in the mirror.

"I just kissed Beck."

* * *

Jade's POV

Rolling over I find an empty bed. Sitting up I see a light coming from under the bathroom door. A few minutes later the door opens and I'm about to say something when Beck turns back and kisses Tori. I stare unsure of how I feel. Part of me is happy. The other part, the part I don't like is jealous . Don't ask of who because I think its both.

Beck walks over and sits on the bed, "Morning."

"You kissed."

"Yes,"

"Without me?"

"She kissed me, Jade. What was I supposed to do? Pull back and say sorry, Jade wants to be here for our first kiss?"

"Yes," I know I'm being unreasonable but I can't stop it. I lay back down, "Tell me about it."

Following me he lays down beside me and I roll over throwing my leg over his. "She woke up when I was on the phone with Andre. Caught her through the mirror staring at me."

"Who wouldn't?" I ask running my fingers over his chest.

"When I got off the phone I came back and she cuddled up."

"Did she kiss you?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" I dig my nails in a little and his breath hitches. "No, but I think she wanted to." I kiss the mark I left as he tells me about her getting up and him getting the clothes. "I knocked and she let me in. Showed her where the towels are and told her about the toothbrush." I hum and start to tease his nipples with my teeth. "She," he pauses when I bite a little too hard but as I reach down I feel how much he enjoys it. Hearing him moan I smile and take my hand away.

"You were saying?"

"Tori grabbed my hand as I was walking to the door." I straddle him, and tease his tip with my entrance. "Fuck Jade, quit playing around."

"Tell me what happened next."

"She kissed me." I lower myself onto him and we both moan. I love the feel of him inside me. His hands go to my hips and he tries to get me to move.

"Was there tongue?"

"Not at first," I rise up slowly before sliding back down. "She barely even touched her lips to mine. I think she was worried you'd come in and get mad." Placing my hands on his chest for leverage, I start to speed up.

"Did you touch her?"

"Her waist." He slides his hands up and starts playing with my breasts. I feel myself getting closer and I lower, bringing my chest to his mouth. Taking one in his mouth I gasp as bites down. He sooths it with his tongue before switching to the other.

"Fuck!" At this angle my clit is rubbing against him and I slam down. "Beck!" My eyes close and I barely can tell when Beck rolls us. He keeps slamming into me and I hear him moan out my name. Catching my breath I wrap my arms and legs around him. I love this moment, with his weight fully on me. Both of us sweaty (his sweat on my of course. I don't sweat!) and spent.

The door to the bathroom opens and I turn. Tori's standing there, one hand on the door just looking at us. Beck moves over and I finally take a full breath. I hold my hand out to her and she takes a few steps before stopping.

I don't say anything, we just watch each other. Walking closer to the bed she wiggles out of the shirt and jeans she's wearing and my breath catches at the fact she's not wearing a bra.

"It doesn't fit." Guess she caught me staring. She stands there awkwardly for a moment before sliding down beside me. She grabs the sheet and pulls it over her. She's not as close as normal but she still lets me hold her hand. My eyes start to close as I feel Beck's arm slide around my waist.  
The bed shifts and I'm almost asleep when I feel a feather light on my breast. My eyes snap open in time to see Tori's hand pull back. I turn my head to look at her. She watches me for a bit before leaning up right beside me. She lifts her hand again and traces the bite mark Beck left. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." My nipple starts to harden as she keeps running her finger back and forth over the bite. Her palm runs over it and I can't stop the little noise I make. She pulls her hand away and I sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Are we going in today?" Beck questions. Tori and I both look over at him. I think we both thought he was asleep.

"I need to." Tori replies as she holds the sheet close. "Where are the clothes from yesterday?"

"I'll get them in a minute." I tell her.

"I'm going to jump into the shower." I nod and Beck leans over and gives me a quick peck. Watching him make his way to the bathroom I notice Tori staring at the bed. I ignore it and get up. Making my way to the pile of clothes in the laundry room, I grab Tori's bra. Heading back into the bedroom I toss it onto the bed.

"Thank you." She grabs it before quickly putting it on. I grab my clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

E/N: So worth the wait? This was my first real lemon. Anyway I'm typing up the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Promise! Also, looking for another beta. Song title is a wonderful song by P!nk! I'm also posting this on my tumblr (not twitter lol)


	17. We Are What We Are

**Chapter 15-We Are What We Are **

Still not owned by me. :(

Hey, did anyone catch the first episode of Twisted? Avan is in it. It looks good. :)

I just wanted to say thank you to CrystalWatersXo, TotallyJorixoXo, Lushcoltrane and the guest who reviewed! You have no idea how happy it made me to see people are still reading/liking the story and I gotta say, I was worried about the last chapter. lol Also guest..you should come off anon so I could respond!

* * *

"Miss Vega," I turn to see Mr. Gradstein standing in the doorway of his classroom. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Not waiting for my response he turns and heads into his classroom.

"Someone is in trouble."

"Shut up Rex!" Turning to me Robbie adds, "Want me to get you a burrito?"

"Sure." I manage a small smile before turning into the classroom. "You wanted to see me?" I ask pulling my messenger bag in front of me.

"Take a seat." He gestures to the desk right in front of him without looking up from his desk. I puff out some air and take a seat. Looking around the room I catch sight of the clock. Five minutes and he still hasn't said anything. I shift in my seat trying to make some noise Did he forget about me?  
"Missed you in class today." He still hasn't looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Yes," I push some hair behind my ear, "I didn't set the alarm-"

"And Monday? How about the day last week or the two from the week before that? Don't bother wasting our time with lies Miss Vega." He finally looks up at me, "Your one of my best students but lately you've been skipping class and while your work is still good, its not what it use to be."  
I'm quiet still trying to wrap my mind around being one of his best students I thought he didn't like anyone.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"No, nothing I can think of."

"Anything at home? Boy problems?" I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. "You know, my daughter did the same thing when I asked her about boy troubles."

"What did she say?"

He leans back in his chair and sighs, "That I would be the last person she'd go to with boy problems."

I smile thinking the same thing. "I promise not to skip class anymore."

"Good because next time, I call your parents. Enjoy the rest of your lunch." Sighing I grab my bag and head towards the Asphalt Cafe.

"Hey," I set my bag down and slide into the spot between Robbie and Beck.

"One burrito, as promised." I smile my thanks and open it. Picking it up I pause before taking a bite.

"You haven't done anything to this have you?" I look over at Jade. I don't think she would now but better safe then sorry. Watching her glare at me I smile.

"No ones touched it." Robbie assures.

"So what did Mr. Gradstein want?" Looking around at my friends I sigh.

"To tell me I'm one of his best students." I take a bite and with a full mouth I add, "And to stop skipping class."

"What?" Robbie asks. Shrugging I go back to eating. Hearing the bell as I finish, I gather up my trash and trow it away as I pass the rubbish bin. Stepping up to Jade I nudge her with my shoulder.

"Can't skip his class anymore or he calls my parents."

"That's what he wanted?" Beck asks looking over Jade at me.

"That and to ask me if I was having boy troubles." I make it a few steps before Jade tugs on my bag.

"What did you say?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I told him not only was it boy troubles but girl trouble too." Jade's eyes go wide and she chokes on the drink she's been sipping. I shake my head at her, "Really Jade? I told him nothing. He said my work has been good as normal and asked if there was anything I wanted to talk about. I said no, promised not to skip and he let me go. Now can we please get to class?"

"I can think of something else we can do." Jade steps closer and plays with a bit of my hair.

"Jade,"

"Hmm? She moves in closer and brings her lips to mine.

I pull away quickly, stuttering, "I...I'm sorry. I..I-"I turn and quickly make my way to Sikowitz class.

Sitting down I ignore when Jade and Beck come into class. I watch as Beck slides my messenger bag down beside me but I don't say anything. As soon as the bell rings I drag Cat out of class and ask her if she could give me a ride home.

* * *

Getting into the car I quickly pull my hair into a pony as Cat rolls down the windows. "Wanna stop for a Smoothie?" Looking over at Cat I try to remember if I have any homework. "Sure." She beams at me before turning towards the closest Smoothie King.

Getting our drinks, we head to the park and enjoy them. Finding an empty bench we sit down and watch the people pass.

"Are you and Beck having a baby?" My eyes go wide and I choke on my smoothie. After finally calming down I look at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"The other day in Sikowitz-"

"Cat, that was an acting exercise. Someone else came up with the idea."

"Then why did Jade buy a pregnancy test?"

"Who said-"

"I saw her in the store. She said it was for a friend then I saw the three of you pull out of the parking lot."

Grabbing Cat's hand I wait until she looks at me before speaking, "I have never used a pregnancy test. Promise. Besides, why would you think Beck would be the dad? Jade would kill me!" I force out a small laugh.

She doesn't say anything as we finish our drinks and toss them away. "Oh, I went shopping yesterday. I tried calling to see if you wanted to come with."

"Sorry, I was out."

"I got a new bathing suit. I can't wait for Saturday!" I watch her hop into the car and quietly slide in. "We're going to have so much fun!" She smiles at me before starting the car and pulling away.

* * *

Plopping down on the couch I turn on the t.v. Flipping through the channels, I try to find something to watch. Pausing on a Psych episode I unwind the towel from around my hair. Grabbing my brush I jump when I hear a knock. Walking over to the door I pause before unlocking it.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Vega." Shit I flip the lock and open the door. Jade pushes past me before the door is even open all the way. Beck smiles and waits for me to step out of the way before coming in.

"Can I help you?" I make my way back to the couch to see Jade playing with my brush. She gestures to the spot in front of her with it. Sighing I sit down. Beck joins Jade on the couch and I close my eyes as she parts my hair. I love the feeling of someone brushing my hair. When we were younger, Trina and I would sit for at least an hour every night as she brushed my hair.

None of us said anything as she worked on my hair. When she was finally finished, my hair was in a braid going down my back.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask from my spot on the floor.

"I'm good," Beck's eyes never leave the t.v.

"Jade?" I turn and look up at her.

"Water." I grab two water bottles from the fridge and head back into the living room. Handing one to Jade I take a sip of mine as I sit down. "Enjoy your ride home with Cat?"

"She asked if I was pregnant." I look over at Jade and see Beck has finally torn his eyes away from the t.v.

"What'd you say?"

"No. What else would I say?" She shrugs. "She also asked why I've been catching a ride with one of you lately. I told her Trina was getting too annoying." Jade nods as she plays with her water bottle.

"Where is Trina?" Beck asks.

"I don't know. She hasn't come home yet."

"I'm sorry for earlier." I look over back at Jade to see she's now peeling the label off her bottle. "I shouldn't have tried kissing you."

"Why did you?" I ask, "Why are you..we doing this? Why did you take me to Beck's? Why not just drop me off at the hospital? Or..or..I don't know leave me there?"

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Looking down at her, 'wait, when did I stand up?' I blink.

"No," I sigh sitting back down. "Its just, I don't know!" Covering my face as I lean back, I let out a muffled scream of frustration. "What are we doing?"

"You have to move your hands if you want us to understand you." Beck lightly touches my arm. I let them fall and stare up at the ceiling.

"What are we doing?"

"Sitting in your living room." Jade raises an eyebrow.

"No, I mean the three of us. What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know." I say after a few moments.

"We are what we are." Beck and I look over at her.

"Ke$ha, really?" Jade looks at Beck and shrugs.

"Tori!" Trina comes barreling through the door. "I'm hungry. What's for, oh! Hi Beck." She drops the bags she's holding. He nods but otherwise ignores her.

"I haven't made anything. You'll have to cook your own dinner."

"But I can't cook. I just got my nails done."

"Oh, look at the time!" I look at my wrist and stand up. "We gotta go do that thing." I push Beck, who stood up with me, towards the door.

"Yeah, can't be late for that thing." Jade pushes past Trina.

"But your not even wearing a watch!" The door slams closed and we all head towards Jade's car.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Beck asks as he settles in the passenger seat.

"Nozu?" Jade pulls out of the driveway.

"Not dressed." I look down at my favorite fuzzy purple pajamas pants.

"Pizza?" Beck offers.

"Works for me."

"Me too." Jade switches lanes and heads towards her favorite pizza place.

* * *

See, not that long of a wait. Before I continue working on chapter 16 though I have to crank out a short story (2,000 words) about a girl living 200 years in the future. What do you all think it'll be like? Get back to me ASAP so I can get back to When it Rains! lol ~Nikki


	18. Tori's Journal Entry 3

A/N: To my troll who is too scared to come off anon, I just want to say thank you and it must not be "one of the dumbest stories ever" if your still reading it and thanks for showing me how much confidence I've grown in my writing. When you first showed I was worried about you/people not liking it but now? I just laugh it off. This is for you!

* * *

I just got back from the most amazing restaurant ever! Its run by this..sweet old couple. Well, sweet might not be the right word. Nazzarena or Nancy in English is this feisty plump woman who brushed off my apology about my pjs before I could even finish making them.

"This is my home and there is nothing wrong with wearing your jammies to the table to eat. Lord knows I do it a few times a week!"

Emanuel aka Manny was well..a dirty ol'man. But not in the creepy way. LOL! (Did I just LOL in my journal?) Just some harmless flirting with me and Jade. He is also the person behind the paintings. He did the whole place!

Beck enjoyed walking me around the room pointing out all of the little details, and making sure I peeked into the "right" windows. I think he just wanted to see me blush.  
Oh! Random fact I didn't know, Jade can speak Italian! She says she doesn't speak it fluently but to me, it sounded like she did alright.

Its getting late and I still have HW to do. TTFN

~Tori

* * *

Just a little something to hold you over. Random note: The owners were named after my great grandparents.


End file.
